Apagón
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: ¿Como un apagón cambia de ser casi amigos, a una pareja asombrosa? Descubre en este One-Shot BBxRae. (Reesubido y editado levemente para el Día de San Valentín)


**Apagón**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Como saben, decidí reescribir este fic, para resubirlo el día 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín; Espero que no sea de su molestia y disfruten de este One-shot simple, en donde la oscuridad y el amor son los protagonistas, además de Chico Bestia y Raven. Se lo dedicaría a mi novia, pero no tengo. Aun así, disfruten.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de Teen Titans; Pertenecen a Dc Comics.**

_Apagón_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo único_

* * *

Era de noche del día de San Valentín en la cuidad de Jump City, y se encontraban cinco titanes… bueno dos, debido a que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg tenían que irse a una fiesta en Londres, dejando solos de nuevo a Chico Bestia y Raven. El cambiaformas y la empática, eran casi amigos, pero más adelante esto iba a cambiar.

Los tres dejaron la torre, Chico Bestia se quedó jugando un videojuego de futbol, mientras se olvida de lo aterrado que era quedarse con Raven; mientras ella se quedó leyendo un libro sobre controlar sus poderes oscuros, y no era porque le gustaba, le tocaba leer para mantener a _Rage (Su influencia de Trigón)_ bajo control. Pero lo que sí tenian claro era que odiaban ese 14 de febrero, debido a que estaban enamoradas la mayoría de las personas de todo el mundo. Ellos, casi se odiaban a muerte.

* * *

Sin embargo, todo iba a pasar de un extremo a otro, cuando hubo un apagón de luz, que dejó muy a oscuras a la ciudad. Chico Bestia tenía dos razones muy importantes para estar horrorizado: una por el miedo a la oscuridad y otro, estar a solas con Raven. Mientras la empática, tenía un poquito de miedo. Sí, sabemos que ella era oscura y muy misteriosa, pero estar en total oscuridad, era algo nuevo.

— ¡Aaayyy! ¡tengo miedo! ¡Dios mío, que vuelva la luz! ¡No me gusta estar solo! — Chico Bestia empezó a gritar como si tuviera un trauma, y se levantó, tratando de correr hacia el pasillo, pero como no podía ver nada, se había toropezado. Raven respondió:

— Mmmmm… ¿Hola? yo estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? — Entonces, Chico Bestia gritó más de lo alterado:

— Enserio ¿hay alguien aquí? ¡Necesito su compañía! — Pero, Raven le volvió a repetir:

— ¡OH POR AZAR! ¡CHICO BESTIA, CALMATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡UN SIMPLE APAGÓN NO ES NADA MALO!

Entonces, Chico Bestia que temblaba como gelatina y muy preocupado, se quedó parado y quieto como estatua; mientras Raven abrazó fuertemente su libro. Nunca había sentido miedo de que hubiera un apagón total en la cuidad, y para empeorar, no veía nada, porque todo era negro. Entonces buscó al muchacho verde:

— Chico Bestia ¿Dónde estás? — habló con preocupación.

— Raven ¿Dónde estas? no te veo.

— Chico Bestia, no te escondas. No es gracioso — Raven estaba muy asustada pensando que estaba muy sola.

— No estoy escondido, estoy en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera me moví de aquí.

Raven empezó a caminar al azar, porque no sabía donde se ubicaba. Una ventana iluminado tenuemente con la luna le daba un poco de luz, y al ver a un chico que se encontraba parado de espaldas, corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, y sus manos se entrelazaron al pecho. Mientras Chico Bestia se encontraba más que aterrorizado cuando alguien le agarró la cintura y se preguntaba con horror:

— Quien eres tú? Espero que no seas Raven.

— Soy yo, tonto — Respondió la empática ocultando su angustia.

— No sabía que le temías a la oscuridad, pensaba que te gustaba — tomó de broma el chico y a la vez, se asustaba.

— No le temo, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto del apagón— respondió como excusa.

— Entonces ¿porque me abrazas?

— Es que no había nada para agarrarme, tú sabes que no se ve nada — respondió la chica.

— Oh bueno, tratemos de sentarnos, y esperar hasta que vuelva la luz, me duelen mis rodillas de tanto estar parado como estatua — le propuso el chico.

— Chico Bestia, por primera vez pienso que suena más interesante — le respondió.

El Chico Bestia, trató de buscar el sofá de la sala y por suerte, estaba a centímetros de donde se encontraba. Raven se separó por un momento del cambiaformas, éste se sentó y se relajó, pero sintió que alguien lo abraza con más fuerza, como tratando de no separarse. Ese alguien era Raven, y Chico Bestia tenía dos sensaciones ocultas: se sentía de un lado feliz, pero del otro, muy aterrorizado y como ella no lo podía ver gracias a la oscuridad, se sonrojó fuertemente.

* * *

La empática había abrazado con fuerza al joven verde y como él no podía verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse; En silencio, admitió que el chico verde era como su caballero protector, tratando de salir de su rutina de ser una chica misteriosa, demostrando un gran valor. Varios minutos pasaron y lo que parecía una eternidad…

— ¿Raven?... ¿Raven?... psst… ¿Raven?... — Intentó preguntarle, y ella le responde

— mmmhmhmmhm — pero no se movía, ya que se había "dormido".

— Raven ¿Estás despierta?- Le pregunta pero no le responde. Luego, se habla a sí mismo;

"_Espero de que esté dormida, porque ella no quiere escucharme lo mucho que siento por ella, conocerla fue algo asombroso y único y describirla, me cuesta muchas palabras. No se como, pero sus ojos amatistas de un color índigo me irradian de locura, y combinan con su gran belleza. Esa belleza, con piel grisácea, su gema en la frente, y sus cabellos violetas, la hacen toda una mujer angelical. Sin embargo, no querrá a un monstruo verde y feo como yo, ella se merece algo más, se merece un chico que la ame sinceramente, pero lastimosamente yo no soy aquel chico que tenga esas cualidades. Me cuesta decirle mis sentimientos, porque sé que ni se interesada en mí, pero se ganó mi corazón puro; Si fuera su novio, ojalá la haga feliz, y ver esa bella sonrisa, pero no me merezco tener algo bello y hermoso como ella. Solo espero que no escuche lo que voy a decir, pero… Te amo, Raven._

— ¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí? — Pregunta la empática.

— ¡Aaaaahh! — grita el chico mientras salta del susto. — ¿Me escuchaste? — preguntó el chico muy asustado.

— Bueno, trataba de dormir pero como empezaste a decir lo que sentías, fingí estar dormida, y eso fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. — Respondió y se oyó explotar algo más allá.

— Lo siento mucho, no tuve la intención de decir eso, sé que me mandarás volando y diras que soy…

Chico Bestia se quedó callado, pero no era por que paró de hablar, si no que interrumpieron unos labios suaves y carnosos, procedentes de Raven y como si fuera un sueño, los tenía presionando a los suyos.

Al inicio fue solo un beso torpe y normal, pero el chico devolvió el beso de una manera única y todo se convirtió en un gran amor verdadero. Fue en ese instante, cuando algo empezó a brillar la capa de la chica se volvía muy blanca, y brillaba resplandecientemente, algo que no había pasado cuando estuvo con el traidor de Malchior. Al separarse Chico Bestia se quedó asombrado y sin habla, al ver que su chica estaba brillando de luz, era algo muy hermoso y lo más bonito que haya visto en su vida. Entonces, preguntó:

— ¡Wow! no puedo creerlo, estás brillando.

— Gracias a ti — respondió Raven.

— Pero ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú eres mi amor verdadero, por fín tú eres mi chico correspondido, eres ese ser que he estado buscando en todo este tiempo y para mí, no eres un monstruo, eres mi amor. No me importa si somos opuestos, eso es lo que me gusta de tí- respondió la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Oye, creo que ya no me asusta tenerte en mis brazos. Te amo Raven. Eres la persona que hace mucho tiempo soñé, con que mi corazón bombeara de emoción para estar feliz, tú eres la chica que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

— Yo también te amo, _Gar_ — Respondió la chica.

-Sabes Rae, antes de que seamos novios ¿Quieres se mi San Valentín? — dijo apenado el chico.

— Sí Gar, acepto.

A Chico Bestia le gustaba que ella lo llamara Gar, lo mismo se decía de Raven, cuando él la llamaba Rae.

* * *

La nueva pareja caminó hacia la terraza tomados de las manos, y aun besándose. Raven aun brillaba como ángel, y se quedaron observando la vista de la cuidad sin luz. Chico Bestia, le regaló unas rosas violetas que las tenía guardado en el sótano, eso si, bien cuidados. A ella le encantaron esas rosas, demostrando una vez más que el amor si existe.

Ya en la terraza, Bestita encontró una cobija para cubrirse del frio, y la envolvió en la empática, pero ella a su vez, se acurrucó en el pecho del chico, disfrutando del calor del amor. Estaban muy sonrojados y muy enamorados y nada podía arruinar ese día. Toda la noche, observaron las estrellas, abrazados, con mucha pasión, ternura, cariño y mucho amor.

**El fin.**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Les deseo un feliz día de San Valentín a todos los chicos que pasen por este fic. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y haganmelo saber si tengo fallas o algo por el estilo. **

**Nos vemos en otro fic… :D**

_**CristianLoganBj11**_


End file.
